


The Devil In Your Eyes

by FirithAriel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, An awful lot of plot to be honest, F/M, Loki and Thor are not gods, Porn With Plot, Smut, Thor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: You and Val are roommates, and since she started dating Thor, Loki is always hanging around in your apartment . You’re convinced his sole mission in life is to pester you. That’s until he helps you through a rough night and you realize that Thor’s little brother is a lot more than just mischief.





	The Devil In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended song: [Gorilla - Bruno Mars](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ih2U8ttFzCjnQ5njF3SrR?si=POt8qpKUS4-NPBGCbytFVw)  
> Submission for @cleolemonfanfiction‘s [Marvel Smut Writing Challenge](https://cleolemonfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/171986481124/marvel-smut-writing-challenge) on Tumblr

Dark tears of mascara were running down your face as you rushed into your building. You tried your best to keep the sobs down, but even the smallest whimper echoed on the empty corridor.  
Once on the elevator, you broke down. Your chest hurt, your head throbbed, you couldn’t _breathe_. And everytime you closed your eyes you would see _him_. Him and his head stuck between another woman’s legs.

The ongoing flow of tears made it hard for you to use your keys, but luckily, someone opened the door from the inside. You were hoping it would be Val, but no. Of all people to see you like this, HE had to be the one to open the door.

Loki.

“Really, if you can’t hold you alcohol-- ” He started with a usual snarky remark, but as soon as he saw your face, he stopped himself.

Pushing the door wide open, you walked past him, going straight for the bathroom. Loki didn’t know what to do. After a few minutes of hearing you sob, he knocked.

“Y/n, are you okay?” What kind of stupid question was that? He shook his head and tried again. “Sorry, of course you’re not. But do you need anything?”

At getting no answer beside some convulsed whimpers, he opened the door slowly.

“I-if yo-u ha-have c-come to mo-ock me, I wi-ill kick your cro-tch!” You said between sobs.

“You think me so heartless?” He said. “Who did this to you?”

“Bu-bucky!” You wailed and started bawling again. “H-he was in bed-d with a-another woman!”

The name rang some bells for Loki. “Your boyfriend?”

“EX BOYFRIEND!!” You shouted.

“You sure? You might have misinterpreted--”

“OH, I THINK HIS FACE BURIED IN HER CUNT WAS CLEAR ENOUGH!!” You shouted again, falling on the toilet seat.

“Wow…” Was all Loki could really say about that.

“What are you doing here anyway?” You said, wiping your face clean of the mascara and the tears.

“You guys have netflix.” He said with a shrug. You only blinked. “I’m Thor’s designated driver. He called me to come get him, but right now he and Val are having a drunk romp in her room and I’m stuck here with the car.” He deadpanned.

You looked at him, feeling your chin starting to tremble again. The tears were coming back.

“Don’t do that! I don’t know how to deal with crying!”

You knew he didn’t mean it in a bad way, but your emotions were overflowing. “It’s no-ot like I w-want to--” You couldn’t finish speaking when you started sobbing again.

Loki patted your shoulder sympathetically, but clearly he was feeling awkward. You just kept sobbing. Tissue after tissue growing wet in your hands. Loki sighed in defeat.

“Come here.” He said, pulling you up into a hug. You were so tired that didn’t think anything of it and just buried your head on his chest. He was tense, but still stroked your back.

“Why would he do this?” You asked, not really expecting Loki to answer. “Where did we go wrong?”

“I--” Loki grew more stiff and you pulled back.

“Don’t.” You sniffled loudly and shook your head. “I wasn’t--- Sorry.” You cleaned your face again, feeling a little calmer. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. You just owe me a shirt.” He said with a smirk, pointing at the black wet stain below his shoulder.

“Oh, fuck yourself, Loki!!” You said, trying to clean it with some makeup remover wipes.

Loki laughed. “It’s fine! I was just kidding!” He watched you take a deep breath. “C’mon, there’s some alcohol left in the fridge and you look like you need it.”

You didn’t say anything, and allowed him to lead you back to the living room. He signaled for you to sit on the couch while he brought raspberry vodka for you and a soda for him. Then, he sat on the couch by your side and proceeded to play all kind of funny and stupid videos on youtube. You didn’t even notice when the vodka bottle went empty. Or when you snuggled on his shoulder. Or when he wrapped a blanket around you right before you fell asleep.

.-

Next morning, you woke up on your own bed. You didn’t remember how you got there. At least you were wearing all your clothes, and were still wrapped on the blanket from last night. You rolled over the bed to be greeted by a tall glass of water and some aspirin. It made you smile.

Wait- what?

Why are you smiling? You just caught your boyfriend of almost two years eating out one of your best friend’s cunt! You’re in pain! You’re distraught! You’re devastated! You’re not supposed to be smiling at the simple and kind gesture of leaving water and painkillers on your nightstand! Not when the one who put them there, and also put you to bed last night, is a insufferable little infuriating bastard!  
Someone who just was thrown into your life to mock you, tease you, and rile you up. And also hug you, soothe you, and put you to bed, apparently.

You shook your head and sat up, realizing you’d need those aspirins now.

.-

Days rolled by.  
You had already filled Val on the details. She was quite shocked when she found you sleeping on Loki’s chest that night, but after you told her what had happened with Bucky, she forgot about Loki and was ready to march over Bucky’s house and burn it down, with him inside.

You felt weird. You were supposed to be upset and sad beyond words, and there were still nights you’d cry yourself to sleep. But at the same time, you couldn’t stop thinking about Loki.  
He had been an idiot to you since the moment you met, to the point you dreaded Thor coming home with Val, cause most of the times, he’d bring along his little brother. Why on Earth Loki accepted to be dragged around by Thor was beyond you.  
But now, it was different. Since _that night_ you started looking at him on a different lens. While he was still capable of exasperating you to no end, you had found that he was also caring and… _nice?_  
It didn’t hurt that he was handsome, too. Raven black hair falling on pale chiseled cheekbones. Long and thin frame. Not as muscly as Thor, but if those tight shirts were any indication, Loki worked out too. You appreciated his love for tight jeans as well, those that clearly stated the boy had a great ass.

Gods up and above, what was wrong with you?

It wasn’t long until Val brought them home again, to have some pizza and beers. She thought it would be good for you after you hadn’t left the apartment for anything but work in almost 2 weeks. Your stomach might have even made a somersault when Thor arrived, promptly followed by Loki.  
Was it just you or Loki smiled more than usual? Maybe you just stop staring at him. Excusing yourself with the pretext of getting more beers, you went to the kitchen.

“How are you doing?” Loki asked. You jumped, not having realized that he had followed you.

“I’m okay, I guess.” You said with a shrug. “Do you want anything? There’s soda and cranberry juice… I know you’re driving.” You rambled on, fishing the beers from the fridge.

“Soda would be fine.” Loki looked at you suspiciously. “You sure you’re okay?”

You nodded energetically. “I just-- I guess I have to say thank you.” You breathed out. “For taking care of me that night.”

“It’s not a big deal.” He said nonchalantly. “You were upset, it was just the right thing to do.”

“Since when do you do the right thing?” You said, raising an eyebrow.

Loki giggled. “I might be a bit of an ass, but I’d never tease someone who is upset. I have codes.” He said, straightening himself up pompously. It made you laugh.

“Then, thank you, again, for-- what you did. It really meant a lot.” You smiled, not sure if you wanted to let on _how much_ it had actually meant to you.

Loki stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before pulling you into his arms and hug you tight. “You’re welcome.”

The hug was a bit stiff at first, but soon you were relaxing in his embrace, wrapping your arms around his waist. You pulled away a bit and looked up to him, he was really close. Like really _really_ close. So close you could see the scar on his forehead, and that one right above his lip. You wanted to kiss that scar, maybe suck it into your mouth. Suddenly, he was even closer. Wait, was he leaning in? You looked into his eyes and your breath hitched a bit. He _was_ leaning in… gods!

“What is taking you so long?” Thor boomed into the kitchen, making Loki and you pull apart in less than a second.

“I was just getting soda for Loki too. Sorry!” You said, really flustered, and nearly ran out with the beers in hand.

“Yes, soda.” Loki said, getting the bottle and following suit.

Thor just shrugged, grabbed a couple of glasses and went back to the living room.

.-

To say things had turned weird would be an understatement. Loki hadn’t been around much after the kitchen incident, barely to get Thor’s drunk ass back home. And when you’d see him, you’d both get all flustered and awkward. It was so obvious that even Thor, who had the sensibility of a brick wall, had noticed.  
By saturday, you were really sad. Bucky had been trying to make contact with you the whole week, sending texts and pictures, trying to get you to talk to him. But every message just reminded you of the position you found him in.  
And you had to admit, you missed Loki. You even missed him making fun of you, as stupid as that sounded.

Crawling your way to the kitchen, Val caught up with you.

“Hey! You’re alive!” She giggled.

“Don’t. It’s been a bad bad week.” You opened the fridge to get a beer, but there were none left. “What happened to the alcohol in this house?”

“We drink it.” Val said. “But, the guys are coming soon, they’ll be bringing beverages.”

You gulped, hard. “Thor is coming?”

“Yeah, and Loki too, if you’re interested.” She said with a wink. You blushed profusely.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“If you say so.” Val kept laughing at you. “So if you want a little privacy, just say the words and we’ll leave you two lovebirds alone.”

“As if you’d need an excuse to go fuck each other into oblivion.” You said, rolling your eyes at Val.

“I’m just saying, you could be getting some too, you know?” Val smiled brightly at you. As on cue, the doorbell rang. “Speak of the devil…”

You yelped and ran back to your room to get something more suitable than your pajamas. As you changed clothes, you could hear Thor getting in.  
After getting dressed, you went to greet the guys and you all settled around the table. Beers, chips, doritos and pizza were in place. Thor and Val sat side by side, leaving you to share your side of the table with Loki.

You noticed Loki was drinking. “Not driving tonight?”

“No, we decided to take a cab back home.” He said

“Or stay here.” Thor added with a wink as Val curled up to his side.

You felt yourself blush under Loki’s gaze and hurried to down a beer.

As the night dragged on, the beers gave way to stronger stuff. You were still feeling awkward, especially cause Loki was picking on you mercilessly. You missed all the kindness he had shown you only a few weeks ago. You didn’t even want to think about that near kiss in the kitchen either. He was being so irritating, you started thinking you had imagined it.

Soon though, Val and Thor started their canoodling, which of course would lead to them excusing themselves to the bedroom. When Val announced she was going to the bathroom, you just raised an eyebrow.  
You and Loki just stared at Thor knowingly, before he stumbled down the hall wearing an idiotic grin. You both rolled your eyes when the door slammed shut.

“So, what is your idiot ex boyfriend up to these days?” Loki asked, gulping down the last of his drink.

“Besides annoying the living hell out of me?” You took your phone and showed the endless messages you had received that week.

“Dude’s pathetic!” He snorted. “I see you haven’t responded. Good for you!”

“Shut up.” You snatched the phone back. You wanted his words to be honest, but also you knew he could be just teasing.

“I swear I’m not teasing this once.” He said, as if he noticed. “Some girls would’ve caved in with all that display of self pity and faux remorse.”

“Well, I wouldn’t. I still have that image of him--” You shuddered at the thought.

“Don’t think about it. Here, have more alcohol.” Loki poured a shot of vodka, and you downed it in one gulp. It made him laugh.

The slightly uncomfortable silence that followed was interrupted by a hard thump on the wall and Val’s loud squeal.

“Damn, Thor!” You exclaimed and Loki laughed loudly.

“I didn’t need that mental image!” He said shaking his head.

You didn’t need that mental image either. Not when in your head it was _Loki_ slamming _you_ against the wall.

“Well, I think I’m going to bed.” You said. “You might wanna crash on the couch, I don’t think Val will let Thor leave anytime soon.”

Loki just looked at you, as if he wanted to say something. But your phone started buzzing. You didn’t even pick it up, as the screen flashed Bucky in bright letters. You just rolled your eyes and ended the call.  
The phone buzzed again, but before you could grab it, Loki seized it away from you. You stared at him in panic and jumped to you feet. Loki stood up and held the phone above his head, effectively out of your reach.

“Loki, no!” You whined, trying to get the phone back. Damn him for being so tall!

“What do you want?” He said on the phone and you froze. “Yes, she is, but you’re not allowed to talk to her. Not after--” A pause, in which Loki pressed his lips tight together. “Listen, you little piece of shit, shut your whore mouth! She’s with me now. You better leave her the fuck alone!” Another pause. “Really? I’ll call you when she’s screaming my name, you pathetic dumb twat!” He didn’t wait for an answer and ended the call.

You just stared at Loki, gaping like a fish. “What--”

Loki just shook his head. “I-I’m sorry, he said… not very nice things.”

“What did you mean by that?”

“By what?”

“That- we’re- you know.” Your heart was hammering your ribcage.

“Yeah, I mean, I-” Loki stumbled on his words. “Do you- want-? What-?”

You took another deep breath. “I’d like- But…” You stood a little closer to him this time. “W-what about the part where I- you know… scream your name?” You said, not hiding the longing in your voice.

Loki smirked, and never answered. Instead, his mouth was on yours in a flash, his hands on your back pushed you close, his center rubbing against you unapologetically as he grabbed a handful of your butt. You put one hand on the back of his head and pushed him backwards with the other until his legs hit the couch. He fell on his ass. You smiled, and discarded your shirt before straddling his thighs.

There was nothing shy about the dry humping that followed.

His mouth dropped to your neck while he reached behind your back and undid your bra, throwing it away unceremoniously. You pulled back a bit just to do the same with his shirt before he latched his mouth to one of your breasts and sucked. You delved your hands into his hair, pulling at its ends. The dry humping became more urgent, as Loki diligently tended to your other breast. His hands snuck inside your shorts, grabbing and squeezing your skin, forcing you harder and faster on his growing erection. You were getting more and more wet by the second, feeling you could come by the rubbing alone.

Without warning, Loki lifted you up and laid you on the couch. Immediately, he went back to kissing you. His large hands cupped and kneaded your breasts, tweaking your nipples between his fingers. You moaned loudly. Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pushed him into humping you again. It was his turn to moan against your mouth, hips snapping against yours. Your hands wandered on his body, touching every amount of skin you could reach. Your nails left pink trails on his back.

His hands abandoned your breasts, and the cool air hardened your sensitive nipples even more. He went for your shorts, pulling them down in time with his mouth traveling on your neck, the middle of your chest, and down your stomach. He was nibbling on your hip bone when you were fully naked in front of him.

Loki pushed your legs apart, smiling at finding you dripping. He licked his lips. You knew he could smell your arousal and that just egged him on. Licking your pussy from end to end, he started his slow teasing of your clit, licking around it in circles and flicking his tongue over it. You stopped fighting to keep quiet. The tension building in your core was too much to keep it quiet.

Suddenly, he stopped, and shifted on the couch with a sly smirk. You looked at him and saw something mischievous glowing in his eyes. What you didn’t see, was Loki getting your phone and dialing back to Bucky. While the call connected, he attacked your pussy again, flicking his tongue over your clit as his fingers prodded at your entrance.

“Y/n?” Bucky’s disembodied voice came from the phone, but you didn’t even registered it. “What-?”

“Gods! LOKI!” You whined, as Loki’s fingers found their way inside of you. “Oh, fuck, don’t stop!” You breathed out.

A string of curses could be heard on the phone, but you couldn’t care less. Loki had just found your g-spot and was teasing it with his fingers. You kept whining and moaning his name over and over again as your orgasm crept up on you. You gripped Loki’s hair, making him moan. You could feel the vibrations going from your clit to the middle of your stomach, and you were gone. The rippling shockwaves of your orgasm spreading through your bones as you came all over his mouth and fingers. Loki removed his fingers from you and kissed your inner thighs while you came down from your high, fighting for breath.

With a wicked grin on his face, Loki checked your phone. “I guess he didn’t stay to hear the grand finale.”

You sat up and took the phone from his hand, throwing it on the floor without even a glance on its direction. Loki just looked at you curiously before you were kissing him hard. You couldn’t help but whimper at tasting yourself in his tongue.

Wasting no time, you started tugging on the waistband of his jeans, unbuttoning it to allow one of your hands in. To your great delight, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. You started getting wet all over again at feeling his hard throbbing flesh pulsing against your hand.

Desperately, he kicked his shoes and you slithered down his body, tugging his jeans off. Crawling back up, you couldn’t resist grabbing his cock and suck on it, just for good measure. Loki groaned and fell back, leaning on the armrest. The salty taste of precum coated your throat and you moaned, the vibrations making Loki growl. His hands gripped your shoulders, pulling you up. You complied, and crawled on top of him, crashing your mouth against his as soon as you could reach it.

Again, you straddled his hips, this time rubbing your soaking wet pussy along his shaft. The friction alone got you on edge again. Loki held your hips steady, you pulled back and looked at him curiously. He just smirked at you, eyes dark with lust, but hiding something devious. It sent a shiver down your spine and right to your groins.

“I have an idea.” He said, and pushed you off him.

“What are you--”

Loki didn’t let you finish. He maneuvered you to kneel on the couch, hands on the armrest, as he crept on your back, dragging his lips up your spine.

“Do you trust me?” He breathed on your ear.

“Not really…”

He chuckled against your ear. His cock was teasing your entrance, rubbing up and down your slit. You pushed back against him, trying to get him inside you, but he wouldn’t allow it.

“Not yet.” He groaned.

You realized what he was planning to do when he put your phone right under your face and connected a video call with Bucky.

“Loki! No! What are you-?” You tried to wiggle free from his grasp, but his arm around you kept you in place, while his other hand swatted yours away from the phone.

When Bucky finally answered, the first thing he saw on the screen was Loki’s smirk as he slammed into you. And you stopped caring about Bucky altogether.

Loki sent the Bucky on the screen an impish smile before burying his face into your neck.

Bucky could see half your face, eyes shut and mouth open, gasping for air. The movement of your head showing how hard Loki was pounding into you. And if the sounds you were making were any indication, to say that you were enjoying it would be an understatement.  
Bucky knew he should end the call, but he just couldn’t. To Loki’s great satisfaction, he just kept staring at the screen.

“Loki! Oh, fuck!” You screeched.

His breath falling on your neck, one of his arm wrapped around your hips, holding you in place as his fingers pulled at your hair were driving you insane. His cock within you, reaching even deeper with each thrust, was too much. You felt lightheaded, his name falling from your lips like a mantra.

“Dammit, y/n! You feel so amazing!” Loki grunted in your ear, biting on your earlobe. “So fucking amazing!” His pace increased dramatically. Your knees started to give in as your body started to shudder, signaling your impeding peak.

Your cunt closed around Loki’s cock in a death grip as your juices overflowed, even running down your thighs. Loki pulled your hair back, making you crane your neck so he could devour your mouth. The hunger of the kiss set loose the coil between your legs and you exploded. You were grateful Loki was kissing you, otherwise you were sure the whole building would’ve heard you. The shocks of pleasure surging through your body made your arms and legs weak. Loki was still holding your hips up, but your head dropped to the armrest and sent your phone flying.

Loki bit the back of your neck as his own peak reached him, your walls still fluttering around him as he spilled. He dug his fingers on the soft flesh of your hips until he was done.  
His skin felt feverish against yours, sweat pooled between your bodies. His clutch slacked a bit and you held his hand against your skin. You didn’t want him to let go, not yet.  
It was as if the moment you let go, the spell would break, and you’d go back to your regular schedule of mock and ridicule.

As your breathing came back to normal and your rampant heart recovered its rhythm, you had to let go of Loki’s hand, and he pulled off you. Quickly you stood up, feeling very self-conscious of you nakedness, as if you hadn’t been thoroughly fucked 10 minutes ago. You just stared at each other for a second, before you rushedly picked up your clothes and scrambled for the bathroom.

You took your time cleaning yourself and getting dressed, just to avoid him for a little longer. But you couldn’t avoid him forever. When you came back he was sitting on the couch (which you noticed he had cleaned), beer in one hand, like nothing had happened. You followed his example and took a beer, sat by his side, noticing he had your phone in his hands.

“Blocked and deleted him.” He said casually, handing you the device. “Though after tonight, I don’t really think he’ll bother you anymore.” He added with an extra confident smirk you wished you could slap off his face.

“Thanks.” You mumbled.

Loki frowned. “Hey…”

“What?”

“Don’t get all awkward on me.”

You didn’t really know how to respond to that. “I- I’m going to bed.”

Loki watched you abandon your drink on the table and walk to your room. He didn’t quite know what to do. Should he give you space? Should he follow you? You were on a rebound, after all. Yes, part of him had wanted to fuck you senseless for months, but right now his ego was at fault. He just wanted to prove himself better than your ex boyfriend. Maybe he wasn’t.

Loki slumped on the couch and downed the remains of your ditched drink. He got his phone, thinking maybe it was better if he actually called for a cab and left. But that was a call he never got to make. You were back, on top of him, kissing him furiously.

“You infuriating little man!” You exclaimed, and dropped your head to his shoulder.

Loki laughed. A genuine, bright, beautiful laugh. Something you had never heard coming from him. He didn’t say anything. Yes, there was a conversation to be had, but not now. Not tonight.

Right now, he grabbed your thighs and stood up, carrying you to your bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
